Panem Miscellany
by AlyssaMellark66
Summary: A series of oneshots done as requested by the readers of my story Forever waking Up. All of the oneshots will be posted here. terrible name, I know, but click on it anyway. You know you want to...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first oneshot. I'm taking requests from my readers, and this one got a lot of support from them, so I'm writing about jealous Peeta. If you like this, please read my full-length story I'm doing called Forever Waking Up. It's about what might have happened if Mockingjay never, well, happened. Check it out, and post a review or PM me with ideas for more oneshots I can do! Enjoy!

A small smirk spread across my face when I realized what was going on. Peeta was jealous. He was extremely jealous, and it was extremely cute. This random stranger in front of us kept making passes at me, and the redness of Peeta's face deepened with every bad pick-up line. After a while, I decided to have a little fun with it.

The shopkeeper leaned over the counter and grinned at me, his black hair glistening from too much gel. "You're Katniss, right? The _Mockingjay?_" The way he lingered on the last word made me grimace. I bit my lip. "Yeah. I might be." I raised an eyebrow at him. Peeta's grip on my arm tightened a bit. He spoke through clenched teeth. "Katniss, I think we should go. I decided I can buy more sugar tomorrow."

"Nonsense," I said slapping his arm playfully. "We can buy our sugar now, from this charming young man." I winked.

"The charming young man's name is Gareth. Just an FYI." The shopkeeper interjected.

"See, Peeta? Gareth here wants to sell us our sugar." I made sure to linger on his name a little longer than necessary. Peeta looked at the ground and said nothing, so I continued. "Now Gareth, we need some sugar for my friend's bakery."

"Your _friend?_" Peeta fumed. "I'll have you know-" he began, but I placed a finger to his lips without even turning around.

"We'll need about 50lbs of the stuff. And that's only for these next few days!" I giggled.

"Well, you could buy in bulk so you wouldn't have to buy so often." Gareth suggested.

"But then, I wouldn't see you as much, would I?" I leaned forward, just a few inches away from him. He swallowed and said, "I suppose not."

"Katniss, we really need to go. Now." Peeta said firmly.

I loved this. The color of his face switched from red to purple and back again every time I flinched toward this guy. I couldn't stop now. "Just a minute, okay? Go wait over there." I said passively, gesturing toward a small bench by the door. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again and marched off toward the bench and sat there. I smiled and turned back to my greasy admirer. He was nearly finished packing the sugar into individual plastic bags. When he was done, I got my money out and handed it to him, my fingers touching his palm and sliding back again once the money was in his hands. He swallowed, and his eyes grew large. I brushed a piece of stray hair from my face and smiled at him. I felt Peeta's eyes boring into the back of my head. "Thank you _so _much, Gareth. We- _I'll _be sure to come again soon." I collected our bags and turned around, swaying my hips a little as I walked over to where Peeta sat, his nostrils flaring. I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. "Come on, Baker Boy."

As soon as the door shut behind us, Peeta stood in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. "What was _that?_"

"I don't know what you mean." I said, feigning ignorance.

"Oh yes you do. You were shamelessly flirting with that," he sneered. "_Adolescent." _

I pressed my lips together, holding back my laughter at his obvious jealousy. Finally I couldn't hold it in anymore, and a small giggle escaped. Realization washed over his face. "Oh," he said, covering his face with one hand. I had broken out in a wave of laughter by this point. He tried to maintain his composure, but I could see a small smile breaking through. "I can't believe you thought I would actually be interested in that slimy little pervert. Do you think I have no standards?" I laughed.

"You were _very _convincing," he said, smiling now. He put his hands on either side of my face and tilted my head up. "Just remember, _Mockingjay,_" he said, imitating the guy's gravelly voice. "You're mine. Don't ever flirt with losers like that again. Got it?"

"Got it." I said firmly, pretending he scared me. He grinned and leaned in to kiss me forcefully. And I decided that I wasn't going to keep my promise at all. Because jealous Peeta is really enjoyable.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! It's time for another installment of Panem Miscellany! I will probably start alternating between this and my regular story, so if you see an update for this, then you should get excited for a Forever Waking Up update in a day or two. I can probably update that story tomorrow. Yay for you! This oneshot is the pure unrelenting heart-melting fluff fluff fluffity fluff that was requested. Just for you, anonymous private messager. It takes place after the first Hunger Games, but in this situation, Katniss realized she loved Peeta a little bit early. ;) And I will probably do a different pairing next time. As much as I looove writing about Katniss and Peeta, I'm sure you all want some Fannie or Clato action. Or maybe some weirdos want Glato. Which is just wrong. But anyway, keep sending me ideas. I need specific ideas, not just pairings. I love your ideas, so please keep sending them. And if you love me enough, please review! Here's some fluff fluff fluffity fluff.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games (for those of you wondering why I didn't do a crazy disclaimer, I'm saving those for people who read my full length story. *hint hint*)**

Always

It was Wednesday, and I had promised Peeta I would help him at the bakery. I woke up early that morning to get ready. And by early, I mean 4:30 a.m. Normally, I would be scratching her eyes out for waking me early, but when Prim came in to wake me up, I just sat up and shooed her back to bed. It was obvious she had forced herself to get up so I could see Peeta. I kissed her on the forehead and sent her back to her room.

Stumbling out of bed, I made my way to the small bathroom adjacent to my room. The perks of being a victor included my own bathroom, one thing I was not hesitant to accept as a prize. I sleepily brushed my teeth and took a shower. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around myself and braided my hair to the side. Then, after thinking about it, I pulled out the small blow dryer from underneath the bathroom cabinet and dried my hair instead. Peeta liked it down. I smiled, imagining the look on his face when he would see me walk into the bakery, my hair blowing majestically in the wind. Okay, maybe it wouldn't be that perfect, but I could hope. I walked to my closet, fully awake now, and picked out my clothes. They were strategically chosen, I'll admit.

I chose an orange v-neck shirt and some denim pants. It was sturdy enough to look bakery-appropriate while deceptively including Peeta's favorite color. I gathered my leather jacket and house key, and I set off for town. On the short walk over, I was trying a little too hard to keep my hair in place.

The little bell over the door _ding_-ed, signaling my arrival. The wind hit me as the door shut, and I smiled smugly, feeling my hair blow back behind me. I took a few steps into the bakery, and my eyes met his. His face was a little red, though I'm not sure whether it was from seeing me or just working hard all morning. I chuckled, noticing that he wore a green t-shirt. It seemed we'd had the same train of thought this morning. I walked up to him slowly. His hair was covering his face a little, and it hung over his ears. I brushed it back from his face and tucked a strand behind his ear.

"You need a haircut, Mellark," I laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Well hello to you, too," he said, smiling. "I'd ask you to do it, but I'm not sure I trust you with a pair of scissors."

I playfully slapped his arm. He chuckled and led me over to the back room of the bakery. That's when I remembered that I was actually going to have to do some work while I was here. Deciding my hair had already done its job impressing Peeta, I reached over and gathered it up into a ponytail.

"Um, Katniss?" Peeta asked. "Can I…can I braid it for you?"

I nodded, smirking. He gathered my hair up, his fingertips brushing the back of my neck for a moment and making me shiver. I felt his breath on my cheek as he carefully twisted my hair into a simple braid. I looked up at him from the corner of my eye and saw him blushing. I wondered what he was thinking. He fastened the braid at the end and ran his fingers along it. His hand slid down from my hair, to my shoulder, down the length of my arm, and finally settled on my hand as his fingers intertwined with mine.

"Not bad," I said, inspecting the braid. "Now, what do you need me to do?"

"Um, could you mix this batter? I did most of the baking this morning. This is really all that's left."

My eyes widened, and he chuckled. "Don't worry. I already put in the ingredients. You don't actually have to do anything. Just stir."

I sighed in relief. I picked up the wooden spoon leaned on the side of the large bowl and started to stir. For a while, I watched to batter turn from a mish-mash of random ingredients to a creamy looking mixture. But after a while, my eyes drifted upward, to where Peeta was bent over a tray of sugar cookies he'd baked earlier this morning. His tongue stuck out of his mouth a little as he concentrated on the designs he was crafting onto them. Each one was different. Some had flowers, some had cute little animals, and some simply had swirls of colors on them that complemented each other perfectly. Without looking up, he addressed me. "If you stop staring at me, that batter might actually be ready by the time the customers get here."

I blushed, looking back down and stirring vigorously. Soon, Peeta deemed my batter worthy of going into the oven. I followed him into the oven room, where he poured the mixture into a dark pan and carefully placed it in the sweltering oven. A thin sheen of sweat layered his brow, and I found it strangely alluring. We left the oven room and stood by the counter at the front. This was, as Peeta explained to me, the time in-between the early morning baking and the customers' arrival in which absolutely nothing happened.

"I used to just stand here and think every morning. It was really the only time I had to myself," he told me as he stared out the front window.

"What did you think about?"

"Oh, you know. The usual stuff. Homework, how annoying my brothers are, whether or not I should join the wrestling team…and you. I thought about you."

"Oh, did you?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I used to make up these crazy scenarios in my head where you would walk into the bakery and declare your undying love for me." He leaned towards me and placed both his hands over his heart dramatically. "And then," he continued, "sometimes you'd actually walk by the window. Most of the times that happened, I just ducked behind the counter."

I burst out laughing at this. The idea of Peeta being afraid of me was unbelievable. "What about the times I came in to trade?"

He blushed. "When that happened, I ducked behind the counter and waited for my father to come in when you rang the bell." My mouth fell open in shock.

"So every time I came in, you were there behind the counter, cowering in fear?" He nodded, looking at his feet. I burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry," I said in between giggles. "But that is incredibly adorable." A small smile crept up on his face.

"It's not my fault!" he exclaimed. "You're just too beautiful for your own good!" He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and swung me around. I squealed, but didn't protest. Truthfully, he was really warm, and I didn't want him to let me go. He set me down and started to release me, but I grabbed his arms and pulled them back around me, staring up at him. I bit my lip. He leaned in closer, his nose brushing mine.

"If you could see your face right now, you'd understand why I hid behind the counter."

I smiled and closed the distance between us. He tasted sweet, like the frosting he used on the sugar cookies. I'm not sure how much time passed before my back hit the counter as he leaned me up against it. All I was aware of was the warmth of his lips and his grip that gradually tightened on my waist. Someone cleared their throat, and we broke apart hastily.

Peeta's brother Rye stood at the far end of the room, smirking. "Well, I guess that's _one _way to attract customers. But you should be careful, Peet. She looked like she was about to suck your face off." I blushed furiously.

Peeta came to my rescue before Rye addressed me personally. "I'd rather have my face sucked off than my neck. Did Delly give you that?" he said wryly. Rye reached for his neck and swiveled to look in the mirror. Discovering that there was not actually a mark on his neck, he turned to Peeta with a murderous glare. But instead of replying, he walked out of the room in silence. Peeta pulled me against his side. "You get used to him," he laughed.

I grinned, glad to have been spared from anymore awkward conversation. He leaned down and kissed me once more, but this time he pulled away too quickly, leaving me hungry for more. I frowned, and he laughed at my expression of discontent.

"I know how irresistible I am to you right now, but I see customers coming. You'll have to wait," he said. The bell signaled the first customers of the morning. Peeta politely greeted them, but he did reach under the counter to grasp my hand in his. A smile spread across my face. The customers saw me smile at him and sighed contentedly at the star-crossed lovers of District 12. And that's exactly what we were. Because I loved Peeta, and he loved me. Always.


End file.
